L'amour pas si aveugle
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Je suis un garçon pas avec beaucoup de problème, j'aime ce qui est complique au facile mais la seul chose que je m'habitue est ma maladie et pourtant quelqu'un a changé ma vie à jamais...Ty/Flynn ( Tynn)


Bonjour je m'appelle Flynn Jones, j'ai 9 ans et je suis une personne non voyant. Depuis ma naissance je suis comme ça, à l'époque je pensais juste que c'était passagère puis un jour ma mère m'a expliqué. De toute façon j'étais déjà habitué... ça n'a pas fait de différence. Ma mère avait peur et elle a toujours peur que je me blesse pourtant sa fait des années que je peux me débrouille tout seul sans besoin d'aider. Mais comme toutes les mères elle se préoccupe. Ma sœur Cece, elle est assez sympa avec moi mais comme toutes les sœurs de la planète, elle est chiante et méchante avec moi parfois. C'est Cece on ne peut pas la changer. Elle m'avait dit que de nouveaux voisins venaient de déménager dans le bâtiment. Je n'ai aucune idée comment vont être ces personnes, les anciens voisins étaient gentils avec moi. Ils étaient sympas dommages qu'ils ont quitté Chicago pour aller à Los Angeles.

Et puis aujourd'hui je suis content parce que c'est les Vacances de noël. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans mon école puisque toute le monde me regardait bizarrement, je le sentais et puis il y avait des garçons qui me faisaient tomber sans raison juste parce que j'étais une personne non voyant. Mais cela est fini ma mère à décidé de m'inscrire dans un nouveau collège avec des personnes qui ont la même difficulté que moi. Aujourd'hui c'est jeudi vu que c'est le premier jour des vacances qu'il est 12h30 passer et j'attends toujours un ami. Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai fait ma grâce matinée parce que Henry voulait qu'on se voie le matin, il voulait me tuer ma parole. C'est bizarre lui d'habitude qui n'est jamais en retard. Aujourd'hui il devait me montrer une exposition sur l'art contemporain, j'ai hâte dis être mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout enfin il sonne à la porte. Je prends ma canne pour me guider vers la porte, je ne suis pas fou je n'ai pas envie de me faire mal ce n'est pas parce que je connais la maison par cœur que je vais laisser ma canne. J'ouvre la porte et sans le laisse parlé, je lui crie dessous:

«- Non pas ce n'est pas vrai Henry, ça fait presque une demi-heure que je t'attends. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué dis-moi...ah. Et en plus tu sais très bien que j'ai un rendez-vous cette après-midi.» dis-je en criant de toutes mes forces en le regardant. Ma canne était posée à côté de la porte, personne ne pouvait le voir.

«- Excuse moi mais je ne suis pas votre ami.» dit la personne devant moi...oups qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

«- Je suis désolé je pensais que c'était mon ami.» dis-je en rougissant de honte. Oh Flynn pourquoi tu n'as pas pu la fermé.

«- Oh ce n'est rien, j'espère que votre ami viendra vite.» dit la personne, c'est une fille. Elle a l'air grande et sympathique...beh voyant je lui crié dessous.

«- Je suis vraiment désolé.», en mettant mes deux mains jointes, «- Je m'appelle Flynn Jones et vous?» en la regardant, je pense qu'elle n'a pas encore compris que je suis non voyant sinon elle allait dire pardon.

«- Je m'appelle Rocky Blu et on vient de déménager dans ce bâtiment. Et s'il te plaît tutoie-moi je n'ai que 14 ans.» Rocky nom de la personne rit un peu avant d'arrêter.

«- D'accord, tu as le même âge que ma sœur.»

«- Oh oui super au moins ici je rencontre quelqu'un de mon âge.» dit Rocky

«- Tu veux rentrer.»

«- Avec plaisir.» Je me déplace pour la laisser rentrer, je prends ma canne pour qu'elle me guide jusqu'au canapé.

«- Oh tu es non voyant, je suis désolé.» ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que je disais?

«- Ce n'est rien, je suis déjà habitué.» je m'assois à coté d'elle et pose ma canne.

«- Mais c'est incroyable lorsque je t'ai vu tu avais l'air si...» Rocky s'arrêta, je sentais bien qu'elle chercher le bon mot, j'ai continué.

«- Normal, je sais quand je suis sans ma canne tout le monde pense que je suis normal mais quand il me voit avec, ils sont désolés. Ce que je ne les comprends vaiment pas.»

«- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.»

«- Oh non, t'inquiète pas je suis déjà habitué alors laisse tomber. Alors tu es à quel étage?» dis-je en changent de sujet.

«- Oh au-dessous de vous.»

«- Alors vous avez pris l'ancien appartement de mes anciens voisins.»

«- Oui, ça ne pose pas de problème.» Je fais un geste de droite à gauche pour dire non.

«- C'est ma sœur qui va être contente de ne plus me chercher.»

«- Dis mieux que c'est toi.»

«- D'accord j'avoue. Je suis content comme ça elle ne serait plus obligée de s'occuper de moi. Elle aura une adolescence normale comme tous les autres.», j'entends plus Rocky, «- Rocky tu es là?» mais elle ne me répond pas et je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je lève les yeux c'est juste un réflexe que j'ai depuis mon enfance mais je vois personne logique mais quand je touche son visage je la reconnais.

«- Cece, tu es là depuis longtemps.» dis-je un peu inquiète peur de ce qu'elle a entendu.

«- Non je viens de rentrer à l'instant.», je soupire moins une, elle continue «- Bonjour vous êtes qui?»

«- Je m'appelle Rocky et je suis votre voisine d'au-dessous.»

«- Moi c'est...»

«- Je sais votre frère ma parler de toi et que tu cherche une amie de ton âge.», je baisse les yeux en sentant Cece me fixe.

«- Petit frère combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas te mêlé à mes affaires, d'accord.»

«- Oui.» oups j'ai répondu trop vite

«- Je suis enchantée de te connaître.» dit Cece

«- Moi de même.», j'allais oublier.

«- Cece est-ce que tu n'as pas vu Henry? Il devait venir ici.» demande-je

«- non peut-être qu'il ait eu un problème.»

«- J'espère que non.», le pauvre déjà qu'il me supplie de venir avec lui aujourd'hui à l'exposition. J'étais retissant mais ensuite j'ai accepté. Le téléphone sonna, je sens ma sœur se lever pour aller le chercher, elle commence à parler ensuite elle vient s'asseoir à coté de moi et met le téléphone dans ma main.

«- C'est pour moi.»

«- Oui c'est Henry.» Je guide le téléphone jusqu'à mon oreille droite:

«- Hey Henry comment tu vas?»dis-je un peu inquiet, il ressent mon inquiétude et parle tout de suite.

«- Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai eu un empêchement de dernières minutes avec ma famille alors je ne pourrais pas venir.»

«- Dommage moi qui faisais une idée d'aller à cette exposition.»

«- Mercredi quand je t'ai parlé tu n'étais pas emballé.»

«- Je sais mais tu m'as tellement soûlé que j'ai accepté et maintenant j'ai envie dit aller.»

«- Je sais moi aussi, je voudrais bien être seul avec toi. »dit Henry mais avec ma sœur qui crié partout je n'avais pas entendu.

«- Quoi?»

«-Oh rien juste oublie. Bon on se voit lundi.»

«- Tu es sûr que ça va?»

«- Ne t'inquiète pas, à lundi pour nos leçons.»

«- D'accord. Aller tchao.» Je raccroche le téléphone et je donne à ma sœur puis j'ai pris ma canne pour me levé.

«- Où tu vas Flynn?» demande ma sœur.

«- Je vais dans ma chambre pour me repose un peu, je suis fatigue.»

«- D'accord mais n'oublie pas le rendez-vous.»

«- Je sais, tu m'appelle.»

«- Oui.» Puis je vais dans ma chambre en faisant attention aux objets qui sont dans le salon. Je mets la canne devenant pour me guider. J'attrape le poignet et j'ouvre la porte ensuite je la ferme. Je marche jusqu'à mon lit, je balance ma canne je ne sais où puis je tombe comme une masse dans mon lit. Ma tête va directement sur mon oreille tandis que ma canne je la sens rouler vers l'armoire qui est de l'autre côté. Bon sans quand je vais me réveiller je fais faire une exploration dans ma chambre puis mes yeux se ferment doucement pour me guider dans mes rêves. Quelles heures plus tard je sens quelqu'un m'appelle mais j'étais tellement bien dans mon lit que j'ai mis mes mains sur mes oreilles. La personne qui était à coté de moi commença à crié. Je voulais encore dormir pourquoi cette voix stridente ne me laisse pas tranquille. Elle enlève ma couverture, j'étais bien au chaud moi, puis elle me secoue et là j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir c'était qui. C'est vraiment diabolique de la part de cette personne de me réveille comme ça. Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement pour m'habitué au noir. Je tourne la tête vers cette personne qui ose me réveille alors que j'étais bien dans mon lit, je secoue un peu la tête pour mettre mes idées en place et là je commence à me rappeler. J'étais tellement fatigue que je suis allé me coucher mais aussi j'ai demandé à ma sœur de me réveille.

«- Enfin tu es réveillé. Tu étais vraiment fatigue petit frère.» dit Cece

«- Oui je crois, j'étais tellement bien moi pourquoi?» dis-je en pleurnichant. Je l'entends rire, «- ce n'est pas drôle Cece.»

«- C'est toi qui ma demande te t'appelles alors tu as bien fait parce que sinon le rendez-vous serait raté.» Elle m'aide à me levé, je n'ai pas pu mettre d'objection parce que quand je me réveille mes membres de mon corps sont toujours fébrile et faible.

«- Je te laisse 5 minutes petit frère parce que maman est presque arrivée.»

«- Merci et Rocky.»

«- Elle est partis depuis longtemps.»

«- Alors, elle est sympa non.»

«- Oui on est devenu amie.»

«- Géniale pour toi.»

«- Bon je vais te laisser.», j'entends juste ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse quant à moi je vais dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche, je m'habille car ma sœur m'avait déjà préparé mes habits. Elle sait que je déteste quand elle fait sa mais elle fait comme maman. Je suis contente pour elle, Rocky est sa meilleure amie, je sens qu'elles vont bien s'entendre. Je m'énerve ça fait presque 2 minutes que je cherchais ma canne, j'ai envie d'appeler Cece mais ma fierté ne me laisse pas faire. Alors je cherche encore quelques minutes avant de le retrouver. Super puis je rejoins ma sœur dans le salon ou je sens une autre personne. «- C'est qui Cece.»

«- C'est moi.»

«- Oh Rocky, tu n'étais pas partis.»

«- Oui mais Cece ma propos de venir avec vous. Ça ne pose pas de problème.» demande-t-elle inquiète.

«- Non et où est maman?»

«- Elle arrive dans 2 minutes.» Puis on commença à parler de tout et de rien. Cece racontait des histoires de son lycée puis de leur avenir. Puis ma mère arriva, Cece présenta Rocky. Ma mère vient m'embrasse sur les joues chose que je déteste et qu'elle aime. Ensuite on sort, je suis le premier, je descends les escaliers avec prudence. Je sens leur présence derrière moi. Cece et Rocky sont dans une conversation de plus fun et ma mère parle dans son portable. Je m'arrête devant la porte depuis qu'une voiture allée m'écraser... ma mère ne me laisse plus sortir sans une personne même quand elle sait que je peux me débrouille tout seul.

Ma mère ouvre la porte et on sort, je sens Cece prendre ma main pour me guider dans la voiture je déteste ça, c'est comme si je n'étais plus indépendant de moi-même. La consultation a duré des heures à mon avis, je suis encore plus fatigue. Ces derniers temps je sens que mon corps et de plus en plus fatigue. On rentre dans le bâtiment et j'entends Rocky racontait qu'il a un frère, elle aussi. Qu'il a 14 ans comme eux mais je n'ai pas entendu son prénom. On se dit au revoir et on rentre dans notre appartement. Je leur dis que je dois téléphone quelqu'un avant d'aller dîner. Ma mère composa le numéro et me laissa. Voilà un autre truc que j'aime pas que ma mère fasse. Il y a des jours où je voudrais trouver la vue d'autres jours non.

«- Hey Rory ça va.» Rory est un chic ami que j'ai rencontré dans mon ancien collège. Je me rappelle quand il a voulu savoir si je ne mentais pas. Pour le prouver il sait approche de moi et ma embrasse sur les lèvres. Ce jour la je l'ai passé un bon savon.

«- Hey mon ami, comment tu vas?»

«- Bien et toi?»

«- Comme d'habitude. Tu vas me manquer.»

«- Toi aussi, je suis désolé Rory.»

«- Oh ce n'est rien je te préfère en sécurité que d'être dans ce collège.» dit-il, je sentais qu'il voulait pleurer.

«- Oh non ne recommence pas... Je t'en prie je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleuré.»

«- Désolé je vais essayer.»

«- Je voudrais te demander si tu voulais venir à la maison, lundi.»

«- Je ne pourrais pas.»

«- Oh dommage alors il y n'aura que moi et Henry.»

«- Lui aussi alors je viens.»

«- Mais tu n'as pas dit que...»

«- tais-toi Flynn et écoute. J'aime pas ce garçon. Il tourne autour de toi comme un vautour.»

«- Mais c'est mon ami comme toi.»

«- Je sais mais méfies-toi un peu.»

«- D'accord.» Puis je raccroche le téléphone, je vais dans la cuisine mais je sens personne. Je vais dans le salon en pensant que c'est ma sœur je la saute dessous. Mais ce n'étaient pas des mains féminines qui viennent entoure ma taille mais bien des mains masculines. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait.

«- Excuse moi je pensais que c'était ma sœur.» Il ne parle toujours pas, j'essaye de savoir qui sait mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Alors je fais de ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je lève ma main vers son visage et je commence par ses cheveux, son front puis ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche qui sont en train de sourire enfin son menton.

«- Je dirais que tu es grand, les cheveux courts avec un sourire magnifique.», j'entends juste son rire mais rien, il ne parle même pas. Il me pose sur le canapé et je rougis, je suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais encore assis sur lui. Il m'embrasse sur les joues déjà rougies par la honte et s'en va...je dis bien s'en vas parce que j'entends la porte ce fermé. Mon Dieu qui est ce garçon, comment il ose venir dans l'appartement. J'en suis sûre que c'est Cece qui a laissé la porte ouverte et le garçon qui est rentré ma vue avec ma canne. Moi qui pensais que c'était Cece, la poisse. Je me sens bizarre tout à coup. J'entends ma sœur venir, je la connais entre mille.

«- Flynn tu viens, on va manger chez Rocky.»

«- Ah bon attends-moi.» Je la rejoins quelques secondes plus tard.

«- Pourquoi tu es rouge?» dit-elle en en fermant la maison.

«- Oh juste un coup de chaud.»

«- Je te signale qu'on est en hiver.»

«- Et alors c'est pareil.» ma sœur s'arrête devant une porte, je passe ma main sur la porte et elle sonne.

«- Si tu le dis. Tu es tellement bizarre depuis quelque temps.»

«- Et alors.» Une personne ouvre la porte et notre conversation s'interrompe. «- C'est qui Cece» dis-je en plaçant derrière elle.

«- Maria Blu. Entré...» Cece me laisse tout seul dans le couloir, je sens quelqu'un me prendre la main. Elle parle c'est Maria la mère de Rocky. Je la suis jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle me guide jusqu'au canapé et me fait s'asseoir. Elle me dit que ma mère est en cuisine et que ma sœur et Rocky sont dans sa chambre et que son fils aussi. Génial quoi, je vais rester tout seul ici.

«- Tu veux aller dans la chambre de Ty.»

«- Qui?»

«- Mon fils.»

«- Oh oui mais j'ai peur de le dérangé.»

«- Je vais lui demander, attends-moi ici.» Comment je vais me déplace dans cette maison parce que j'ai oublié ma canne, galère. Elle revient vers moi et me guide vers la chambre. J'entends la mère de Rocky ouvrir la porte et me guidais jusqu'au lit.

«- Ty prend soi de Flynn. On vous appelle dans un quart d'heure.» Je hoche la tête et lui aussi je crois parce qu'il n'a pas parlé. Elle nous laisse seul mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi parler avec lui. Il a le même âge que ma sœur et puis qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de 9 ans pourrait dire.

«- Alors ça va.» demande Ty, il a une voix magnifique mais qu'est-ce que je pense.

«- Ô...oui.» pourquoi je bégaie. J'entends sa chaise bouger, j'entends ses pas venir vers moi.

«- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi...oh excuse moi.»

«-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuse.» Il soupire, il prend ma main, je suis surpris par ce geste. Je me lève parce qu'il veut ça. Il me guide jusqu'à la chaise et me fait m'asseoir.

«- Et toi.»

«- T'inquiète j'ai une autre chaise.» Puis il commence à jouer, j'entends juste des bruits, des crie mais c'est bizarre j'avais une sensation que quelqu'un me fixe intensément. Je tourne le visage vers son côté mais que du noir. J'ai tellement envie de voir son visage et si je le demande mais ça sera impoli non. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ma sœur avait raison. J'agis de plus en plus bizarre ces derniers temps. Alors je me tais et je continue à écouter ses bruits mais il y a un moment ou il avait crié que j'étais tellement surpris que je suis tombé au sol.

«- Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur.» dit-il en prenant ma main pour m'aider.

«- Ce n'est rien, j'étais juste surpris. En fait pourquoi tu avais crié.»

«- C'est juste que je viens de perdre.» Je lui souris, le pauvre au moins ce n'est pas de ma faute. Sans ma rendre compte je lève ma main droite vers son visage mais il m'arrête en me prenant la main.

«- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas faire ça.»

«- Ce n'est rien, je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi de ne pas voir les visages que tu ne touches pas mais j'aime pas.»

«- Oui je comprends encore désoler.»

«- Moi aussi pour ta chute.», puis on rigole tous les deux comme des malades. Maria vient nous chercher, on retrouve tout le monde assis à table d'après la description que me fait Ty. Nos mères étaient à droite, sa était à gauche, son père au bout de la table alors il n'y avait que deux chaises libres de coté gauche. Il prend ma main pour me ramener jusqu'à ma chaise. Mes joues se colorient. Je le connais même pas c'est pour ça...ah. Je m'assieds à coté de lui et une autre présence à coté de moi. Je déduirai que c'est sa sœur. Ma mère commence à servir le repas ensuite viens les autres mais quand j'ai essayé quelqu'un me prends ma main pour m'arrête.

«- Je peux te servir Flynn.»

«- Merci mais je n'ai pas envie de te déranger.» dis-je en rougissant, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas remarqué et nos familles n'ont plus.

«- Non ça me dérange pas.» Je hoche la tête et me dis ce qu'il y avait puis il me met du riz avec du poulet et une sauce pour accompagner le tout. Ensuite une boisson Fanta. La table était pleine de bruits, tout le monde était content et compris moi. Je me suis jamais autant amuse et autant rougie durant ce dîner car je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir un garçon me donnait autant d'attention puisqu'il n'y avait que ma famille et mes deux amis. La soirée venait de se terminer, je n'avais pas envie de partir de cette soirée. C'était tellement plus convivial, je sais pas pourquoi mais Ty me tient toujours la main. J'ai tellement chaud à coté de lui, il me guide jusqu'à la porte.

«- Je te dis à demain Flynn.»

«- Oui est-ce qu'on est ami tous les deux.» dis-je d'une timide.

«- Bien sûre.» en me prenant dans ses bras, je reste un peu surpris par ce geste mais j'ai fini par me détendre en posant ma tête sur son épaule gauche. Ensuite il me lâche, j'étais un peu déçu mais je lui souris. Il tourne mon visage vers lui.

«- Oups désolé.» Il rigole avant de me fixe, son souffle est tellement près de mon visage.

«- Tes yeux quand il se pose sur moi j'ai l'impression que tu me vois mais quand tu es désorienté ce qu'on comprend que tu ne peux pas nous voir alors arrête.» J'étais impressionné par ces paroles, c'était magnifique dans mes oreilles. C'est la première fois que je demande de le voir. J'ai tellement envie de pleuré. Je comprends plus mes réactions quand je suis avec lui. Quand il prend ma main je deviens timide, j'ose plus parler j'ai envie juste de l'entendre parler des heures et des heures. Je reviens à moi quand quelqu'un me bascule.

«- Désolé petit frère, pas vu.» dit-elle en courant dans les escaliers.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?»

«- Oh elle est heureuse que Rocky va dormir chez vous.»

«- Je vois...raaah alors bonne nuit Ty.»

«- Bonne nuit Flynn.»

J'entends la porte se ferme, ma main cherchée le mur et je le trouve. Tout au long de la descente ma main suit le mur jusqu'à arriver en dessous. Je cherche la porte avec ma main, il a une porte ouverte c'est la maison. Je rendre et j'entends Cece et Rocky rigolé, ma mère quant à elle est probablement entrain de dormir. Je dis bonne nuit aux filles et je vais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille et je mets mon pyjama. Je glisse dans mon lit fatigué et heureux de cette journée. Enfin je pouvais dormir en paix sans aller à l'école.

Pov Ty

Je venais de déménager à Chicago, je n'étais pas content mais à cause du boulot de ma mère on devait déménager. J'ai rencontré des gens sympas comme la famille Jones. Cette après-midi j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler au téléphone et je suis allé voir. J'ai rentré dans cette maison, j'ai entendu quelqu'un s'approche de moi mais j'ai remarqué une différence, il portait une canne alors il ne devait pas voir. Il m'a pris pour sa sœur en me sautant dessous. Il sait excuse et ma demandait qui j'étais mais je n'ai pas répondu alors il passa ses mains sur mon visage et m'a dit que j'avais un magnifique sourire. Je n'ai pas pu rester plus parce que j'entendais des bruits venant des escaliers alors je lui pose sur le canapé. J'ai vu ses yeux noisette magnifiques, j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait sans me regarder et ses joues rouges je n'ai pas pu m'empêche et je l'ai embrassé sur les joues. Je prends sa canne et je m'en vais. Et le même soir j'étais surpris de le voir dans ma chambre mais le plus bizarre ce qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu. Mais au moment où il voulait toucher mon visage je l'ai arrêté et là j'ai compris qu'il devait surtout pas touche mon visage sinon il alla me reconnaître. Quand je l'ai demandé de l'aider le pauvre il était tout rouge, tellement mignon. Je suis angoisse par ses sentiments qui sont en moi . Je veux juste le voir sourire, rire, rougir quand il est en ma présence. Je n'ai pas le droit de sentir ça pour lui mais je ne peux rien. Et ces yeux qui me regardaient pendant le dîner. Je reviens dans ma chambre peur de faire une bêtise. Je m'habille en pyjama et je dors. Le matin suivant je me suis réveillé en forme près pour affronter cette journée pour tout te dire catastrophique. Aujourd'hui je devais visiter un ami à moi mais j'avais complètement oublié. Il m'avait appelé pour me passer un savon, j'avais l'impression d'entendre ma mère. Je sais qu'il allait venir dans ma maison vers 17h00 puisqu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille. Il n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps, il est toujours aussi dragueur que menteur. En attendant je suis passé vu d'autres amies avec qui cette année je serai dans la même classe. C'est tellement fun de les voir tous, chacun d'eux a beaucoup changer ou pas dit tout. Une envie soudaine me fais sortir de ma chambre pour aller sonner dans une autre. Je vois cette personne devenant entrain de me regarder.

«- Qui est là?», je n'ai pas répondu puisque j'étais tellement concentré à le regardais.

«- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un alors répondait...ce n'est pas drôle.» je m'avance vers lui et je prends sa main. Il a l'air surpris de ce geste, je guide sa main vers mon visage et là je vois une jolie couleur rouge sur ses joues alors il m'a reconnu.

«- Alors c'est toi. Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas parler?» dit Flynn en souriant. Sa main qui était suspendu en l'air je l'est pris pour qu'il sent le mouvement de ma tête de gauche à droite pour dire non.

«- Alors c'est moi qui dois parler avec toi.», il est tellement mignon quand il essaye de s'énerver. Il pose ses deux mains sur le bord de la porte pour m'empêche de rentrer.

«- Si tu ne parles pas, je ne te laisserais pas passer.» dit-il sérieusement. Moi j'étais mort de rire à l'intérieur de moi, je voulais pas le vexer s'il apprend que je suis en train de rigoler. Et de toute façon comment peut-il ouvrir la porte et parler avec un inconnu. C'est très dangereux pour lui parce qu'une personne peut avoir des mauvaises attentions. Ma main vient caresser son visage, il recule un peu en me laissant le champ libre. Quand j'avais posé ma main sur sa joue j'avais les mains en feu tans que c'était doux au toucher.

«- Où es-tu? Réponds?» je me place derrière lui. Il n'a pas encore senti ma présence alors je l'entoure de mes bras. Son dos vient se loge sur mon torse alors que ma tête vient se pose sur ses épaules.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» dit Flynn timidement en rougissant, «- Je...arrête...c'est très gênant.». Il essaye de se dégager mais réussi juste à se coller encore plus à moi.

«- Écoute-je te connais pas alors lâche-moi s'il te plaît... Et arrête d'être aussi proche de moi.» Il frissonne en sentant mon souffle sur son cou, j'avais fait exprès. Je sens son corps commencer à trembler.

«- Il faut que je te demande. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as volé ma canne?» j'allais parler quand je me suis rendu que j'allais faire une énorme bêtise.

«- Alors au moins écrit le, après quelqu'un le lira.» Il est tellement gentil en me proposant ça, je le prends dans mes bras et je l'allonge sur le canapé. Le pauvre, il est devenu tout rouge. Puis il m'indique où je pouvais trouver des feuilles et des stylos, j'écris ce que je devais écrire ensuite je reviens vers lui. Il est toujours allongé, je m'appuie contre le canapé pour me trouver au-dessous de lui. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça et en plus il ne crie pas alors il a confiance en moi. Je m'approche de son visage, ses yeux sont toujours ouvert comme s'il tentait de voir au moins une silhouette. Il me fixe de ses yeux noisette intense, je savais qu'il pouvait sentir ma présence à ses côtés et aussi mon souffle sur son visage. Il essaye de se tourner le visage vers la gauche mais je l'empêche en l'arrêtant avec ma main droite, avec mon pouce je caresse sa joue.

«- Il faut a...arrête maintenant ma mère va arriver dans pas longtemps. Et elle va par apprécie que j'ai ouvert la porte à un inconnu.» c'est maintenant que tu réfléchis.

«- Et de toute façon je ne vais pas te laisser m'embrasser sans savoir qui tu es.» il laisse sa phrase en suspense en me sentant tout proche de son visage et avec les millimètres d'écart je décide de l'embrasser. Il avait les lèvres douces et tellement chaudes, il essaye de résister mais il céda vite en laissant ma langue glisse pour rejoindre le sien. Il émet un gémissement rauque, ma main gauche se déplace vers son jogging, je glisse ma main à l'intérieur du boxeur pour caresser son sexe déjà excité par ce baise. Il commence à trembler mais cette position était inconfort. Alors je me lève, je le prends et je m'assoie sur le canapé lui sur mes cuisses. Je lève la tête et je vois ses joues rouges, ses yeux pleins d'envie et ses lèvres rougis par nos baises. Je lui donne un coup de bassin et il comprit. Alors il commence à bouger ses fesses faisant des cercles. Il gémit en cachant sa tête sur mon cou. Je pouvais encore entendre ses gémissements mêlés au mien. C'était un pur plaisir de faire ça juste en se caressant. Je sentais que je pouvais plus tenir tant que c'était bon, Flynn aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il commence à bouger de plus en plus fort, ses mouvements comme les miens devient désordonné, c'était tellement merveille qu'on se libéra tous les deux.

«- Ma mère va me tuer de ce que je viens de faire avec un inconnu.» dit-il en reprenant son souffle, je le caresse son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés puis il les ouvrit en me regardant. Je pose ma tête sur son front et je souris comme lui. Vraiment je suis venue ici pour passer du temps avec lui et là je viens de...de...avec un enfant je suis maudit. Je sens déjà la culpabilité montée en moi. Je sens son cœur se calmer, je sens ses bras m'entourent mon cou.

«- Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Je te connais même pas, et j'ai envie de te connaître depuis hier lorsque j'ai touché ton visage. Je t'avais dis que tu avais un sourire magnifique et c'était vrai. J'ai tellement envie de t'entendre ta voix et ton nom. Je sais plus comment prendre la chose avec toi. Depuis hier tu hantes mes pensées celui dans autre garçon.» je me demande que c'était, «- Je veux juste te connaître. Est-ce que tu es d'accord si tu veux tu ne parlerais pas juste tu écrirais dans mon cahier spécial.» je prends sa main et je le pose sur mon visage, je souris et il comprend. «- Alors je suis content moi aussi. Maintenant il faut que j'aille prendre une douche tu viens avec moi.» pour toute réponse, il me guide vers la salle de bain. Je le vois se déshabiller devant moi il ne resta que son boxeur quand on sur saute, sa mère venait d'appeler. Je le prends dans mes bras et je l'embrasse et il comprend que je dois y aller. Je sors de la salle de bain et je vois sa mère dans la cuisiner, la porte d'entrer est toujours ouvert quand elle baissa pour prendre un objet qui était tomber au sol, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je suis partis en courant sans faire du bruit. J'ouvre la porte de la maison et là je vois Cece et ma sœur entrain de joués, je rougis en passant à Flynn. Merci Cece de me rappelle, je leur dis bonjour et je vais me renfermer dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à ce que je venais de faire.

POV Flynn

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ma mère va me tuer si elle apprend que j'allais presque coucher avec qu'un garçon, à ce pensé je rougis. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte j'avais senti une présence mais personne ne m'a répondu alors quand il a pris ma main pour que je regarde son visage là j'ai compris que c'était le garçon d'hier. J'étais tellement content que je n'avais pas senti le mouvement de sa main venir me caresse mon visage et là j'ai reculé et de là tout a basculé. J'ai honte de moi je n'ose même pas regardait ma mère qui est en train de préparer le dîner. J'évite de regarder la cuisiner par tous les moyens. Avec mon handicapé je peux pas la voir, j'ai fait juste une vague portrait d'elle en entendant des personnes la décrire même si j'ai ce problème je sais quand elle sait que je la mens. Cece n'est pas encore rentré, elle est toujours chez les Blu. Moi aussi je voudrais être avec elle pour voir Ty. Je me sens bizarre quand je m'approche de lui, je sens des papillons dans mon ventre, mon cœur qui bat vite quand je le sens s'asseoir à coté de moi ou quand il parle. Mais une autre image vient s'interpose dans mon esprit cette inconnue comment j'ai pu.

Ceci était revenu j'étais tellement pris dans mes réflexions que je n'ai pas rendu compte. Pendant le dîner je ne les aie écouté que d'une oreille en pensant à ce qui était arrivé cette après-midi. J'essaye de me concentre sur autre chose mais impossible. Quand j'essaye de m'intégrer à la conversation et que ma sœur parle de Ty j'ai mon cœur qui commence à battre plus vite. Mon Dieu quand est-ce que ce dîner va terminer... Enfin mes prières sont entendues mais avant d'aller dans ma chambre j'ai entendu Cece dire que je dois allé au parc demain avec eux. J'étais dans ma chambre quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper. C'est la voix de ma sœur je la donne autorisation d'entrer.

«- Flynn tu as oublié ce papier dans le salon.»

«- Quel papier?» dis-je confus mais je me suis rappelé, «- Oh un ami ma laisse ça. Est-ce que tu pourrais me la lire.»

«- Bien sûre.» dit-elle en asseyant sur mon lit, «- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je veux te connaître mais arrête d'ouvrir la porte à n'importe qui même si je suis ton ami il faut que tu fasses plus attention. Pour la canne ta raison. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée passer avec toi. Et cette après-midi était géniale et fantastique. J'espère que tu me pardonnes d'avoir précipité les choses. Ton ami qui t'aime. Eh bien Flynn ton ami est très sympa et la lettre est vraiment magnifique tu ne trouves pas.»

«- Oui, tu me la passe.» ma sœur me tend le papier puis elle s'en va en me laissant seul dans ma chambre. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il a écrit ça. Moi aussi je t'aime mon ami. Aujourd'hui c'est le lundi mais j'ai ne le toujours pas vu et Ty aussi était indisponible parce qu'il passe du temps avec son ami Deuce. J'étais un peu jaloux qu'il m'accorde pas plus d'importance qu'il accorde à son ami. J'attends mes imbéciles d'ami. En parlant des loups. Ils viennent de sonner, j'espère juste qu'ils sont venus ensemble sinon je vais tuer quelqu'un. Maintenant j'ai bien pris la leçon, je demande ce qui avant d'ouvrir la porte.

«- Hey Rory ça va.»

«- Oui et toi.» en me prenant dans ses bras.

«- Oui je vais viens et Henry?»

«- Je suis là.» je lui souris, je l'avais même ne pas remarqué.

«- Malheureusement.» dit Rory

«- Stop vous allez pas recommence. Entré.» enfermant la porte.

«- Tu es tout seul?»

«- Oui, bon on doit commencer parce que j'ai une sortie avec ma sœur et ses amies.»

«- Oui.» disent mes amis en même temps.

POV Rory

J'étais content de voir Flynn aussi heureux. Je me demande ce qu'il sait passer durant ces trois derniers jours mais je ne suis pas du tout content qu'il est invité Henry. Je l'aime, il regarde Flynn comme s'il le voulait le faire sien. Je ne laisse pas Flynn en compagnie de lui pas question. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser faire.

POV Henry

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire celui-là. Il n'était pas censé être de voyager. Je vois Flynn de plus en plus content. Il est tellement magnifique quand il sourit. Je me demande ce qu'il le rend heureux. Je voudrais au moins un jour rester avec lui. J'essaye par tous les moyens d'être plus seul avec lui. Là je suis à coté de lui en expliquant les exercices de maths. J'adore quand il fronce les sourcilles quand il ne comprend pas...tellement Flynn. Je regarde Rory qui est en train d'essayer de me tuer des yeux. Le pauvre il n'a aucune chance contre moi.

POV Cece

Je m'amuse beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'ai une meilleure amie, j'ai un petit frère adorable mais diabolique quand il s'agit de me piger. Aujourd'hui moi et Rocky on est allée passer un casting de danser. On parle de ça depuis 3 jours et j'ai hâte que mon tour arriver. J'espère qu'on va réussir tous les deux. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus étranger et de voir le comportement de mon petit frère. Il est toujours dans la lune ou dans ses pensé je me demande ce qu'est-ce qui ce drame.

POV Rocky

On vient de réussir notre épreuve de danser. On va danser dans une célébrée émission Shake it up Chicago. J'ai hâte de commencer. Ensuite on est allé célébrer notre victoire dans une pizzeria et là on a rencontre mon frère et son ami Deuce. Ils étaient en train de rigoler quand on les à saluer. On sait assit avec eux, on a commandé des pizzas. On les a expliqué qu'on était pris dans l'émission et quand Cece a fait référence à Flynn j'ai vu mon frère rougir. Je fronce les sourcilles et je vois Deuce faire pareille que moi. Cece, elle n'a rien remarqué comme d'habitude.

POV Flynn

Je viens de terminer les exercices que Henry m'avait lancé comme un défi. Rory quant à lui bouder dans son coin. Il m'a fait tellement rire, que j'avais oublié les problèmes quelques instants. Je lui est donné un câlin. Ils vont dormir chez moi cette nuit car ma mère la propose. Aujourd'hui j'ai même pas vu dans un sens Ty. Je ne sais pas pourquoi encore mais j'ai besoin de sentir sa présence autour de moi. Il me manque terriblement, j'ai peur si je parle avec quelqu'un sur ça ils vont rigoler de moi alors je laisse tomber.

POV Ty

J'essaye d'éviter Flynn le plus possible, je ne suis pas fière d'avoir fait cela hier mais c'était incroyable. Je dois maintenant l'oublier de ma conscience. Je sais plus quoi faire mais j'en suis sure cette nuit quand ses parents et Cece ne seront pas là je vais apparaître parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir. J'ai compris qu'il y aura des amis qui vont dormir chez lui alors je dois les gardés.

POV Flynn

Mes parents viennent de sortir, il ne manque que ma sœur puisqu'elle attendait sa meilleure amie avant de partir chez des copines. J'étais un peu nerveux parce que Ty venait me garder comme si j'étais un enfant. J'ai vraiment le cœur qui bat à la chamade. Rocky rejoint ma sœur puis elles partent en laissant moi et mes amis. Il n'est pas encore arrivé, je sens que Rory me fixe tellement que je pense qu'il fronce les sourcilles en me voyant aussi agité.

POV Rory

Je me demande pourquoi il est aussi nerveux et si agité. Il est comme une pile électrique. Il regarde souvent la porte en mordant les lèvres, il n'y a que ce pauvre d'Henry qui ne remarquait rien. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte et je vois Henry aller ouvrir. Il y a un garçon d'environ 1m65 et qu'il a probablement 14 ans. Je le vois avance vers nous, je me demande c'est qui?

«- Bonjour Flynn.» dit ce garçon

«- Bonjour Ty.» dit Flynn content presque euphorique de le voir. Je comprends maintenant, il est tombe amoureux de ce Ty. Il a l'air gentil, comment mon ami pouvait-il cacher une chose pareille. Je le vois rougir quand Ty le prend dans ses bras. Il est tellement mignon quand il rougit et ils vont bien ensemble. Il faut que j'ai une conversation avec lui.

POV Henry

J'aime vraiment par ce type comment permet-il de prendre Flynn dans ses bras.

«- Ty je te présente Rory et Henry. Ce sont des amis à moi.»

«- Enchantée.» dit-il poliment mais je le regardais d'un mauvais œil.

«- Moi de même.» Réponds Rory qui me prend la place dans le cœur de Flynn.

«- Moi aussi.», je vois bien qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Dommage que Flynn ne pouvait pas nous voir.

POV Ty

J'étais content de connaître ses amis. Rory a l'air sympa, protecteur et très farceur mais tout en protégeant son ami Flynn alors que que Henry me regardait bizarrement et ses yeux disaient je veux de tué. Il est très jaloux et possessif. J'aime plus Rory que lui puisque je me sens concernée dans la vie de Flynn. Je sais qu'il a compris quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Quant à mon Flynn, il est toujours aussi beau et très mignon en rougissant. Je vois Rory sourire même s'il a 10 ans comme il vient de me dire, il comprend vite alors que Henry à le même âge que Flynn. J'ai compris que durant toute la soirée Rory essaye de protéger Flynn d'Henry et j'ai décidé de l'aider.

Bientôt la suite...


End file.
